Back to Wonderland
by Rokitt32
Summary: Alice/Hatter Fanfic   when Alice is beaten by her sisters husband she stumbled across Wonderland but this time she is forced to make an important decision that could change her life forever.   Better than it sounds, really bad at summaries


**Hey guys! This is just an idea I have had for a while now, Enjoy!**

* * *

_A fourteen year old Tarrant sat upright, smiling at a twelve year old Alice._

_"So Allie." Tarrant began, using Alice's nickname that he had made up. He pulled his colorful jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders as he took her hand and began to walk._

_"Hmm?" _

_"Were having tea at my home in a while, why don't you come along?" _

_Alice grinned widely at her friend. She had yet to tell him that she had to go home soon, it had been perhaps half an hour in Aboveland and almost a month in Underland and Alice was beginning to miss her mother and sister.  
_

_"Ter-." _

_"oh come now Allie it would only be an hour or so and Princess Mirana simply adores you!" he cut her short knowing what she was going to say before she said it. She looked up at him with sad eyes but a small smile on her lips. _

_"Okay." She whispered. Twirling in her pale blue sundress. _

I shot up in bed. It had been a year since I had last left Underland. And I still had strange dreams from the past. I grasped the turquoise and purple locket with the fuchsia chain that the Hatter had given to me as a fare well gesture when I was twelve. He claimed that it had certain powers that would open up to any part of underland whenever I wanted to come back.

I had thought he had been serious but every time I tried to use it, it never would work. I would go out for an hour every day to search for the large rabbit hole I had fallen down the previous times that I had been to Underland but to no avail. I was thankful that it wasn't another nightmare about the Jabberwocky or the jub jub bird.

I heard Margret get up to get her screaming baby. She had announced her pregnancy a week after Hamish proposed and before I left on the ship.

They had named the baby boy John and he was constantly crying.

I lay back down and closed my eyes tightly hoping for the wailing baby to stop.

"Alice!" I deep voice screamed. It wasn't long before Margret's new husband Ray flung open my door on another drunken rampage. He snatched me from my bed, dragging me by my arm gripping tightly to the three thin scars left by the bandersnatch. He drug me all the way out into the garden where he gripped my face tightly and turned my neck painfully almost all the way around.

"What is this?" he seethed. I looked to where he was pointing and saw the large blue caterpillar on the leaf of a tomato plant happily munching away. It reminded me of Absolum before he turned into a butterfly. I gently plucked it from the leaf and set it in my nightgown's pocket.

Ray slapped me hard on my face before ramming my head into a stepping stone and walking away, somewhat sideways.

I sat there and cried for what felt like hours before getting up sharply and runninginto the woods, just beyond the garden walls. I clutched the locket and ran to the middle of the woods, around where I had seen the rabbit hole.

I pulled the locket over my head and clutched it to my heart, wishing with all my might that a portal would open in front of me.

I sunk to my knees with my eyes still closed as a tear fell into the small crack of the locket, slipping inside.

When I opened my eyes there was the large oak tree with a rather large rabbit hole. I ran to it quickly and allowed myself to fall into it.

I noticed things on my way down, an old bed, some lost things, and a pair of brand new sandals.

They weren't even separated yet, still in the box. I passed these things on my way down and focusing on them made the trip seem shorter.

When I finally hit something solid I curled into a ball before the room could flip over to right side up.

I landed with a thud right next to the old glass table. I took the key gingerly and gripped it tightly as I took a drink from the vial. I began to rapidly shrink, clothes and all as I held the key even tighter and looked up at the dome shaped ceiling.

As soon as I was finished shrinking, I took the rusty key and slipped it into the lock on the small door.

It opened with a creak and I could soon smell and hear the garden.

The flowers were singing their sweet song and the animals would add their own personalized chorus of odd sounds. Then I heard them.

"Mally!" I heard the March hare yell. Mallymkun laughed hysterically in response and I heard the hatter grow angry. I smiled to myself at the memory of my mad Hatter.

"Hatter!" I called down to them. I climbed down the steps and ran through the garden towards the mad trio. I ran straight into Tarrant's warm embrace, flinging my arms around his neck and knotting them in his vibrant hair.

"Welcome home Alice!" he yelped out. He turned towards mally and shook his head. "Go tell Nivens to tell Bayard to tell the white queen that our Alice has returned."

Hatter pulled out of my grasp and held me at an arm's length to look at me.

I hadn't changed any but the hatter did It anyways.

He looked deeply into my eyes. "How long are you staying my dear?" he asked in his Scottish accent.

I shrugged. "About a month or two." I replied as his face fell.

"Why not longer?" he asked like a child.

"I didn't finish!" I said playfully shaking a finger at him. "A month or two, above time." He grinned and twirled me around.

I sat down at a seat and grabbed the tea from the March hare who in turn laughed idiotically.

"So Alice darling." Tarrant started. "How are you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his question. "Tarrant, you know I hate small talk, it's so difficult to continue into a conversation."

He laughed and began rambling on about random things that I couldn't quite catch.

I watched as Hatter's eyes turned from green to orange and then to a vibrant shade of red.

"Hatter!" I yelled over his babbling.

He nodded and waved his hand sharply once.

"On with the tea!" Hatter cried out.

* * *

**Yeah that ending was pretty bad, sorry! But the next chapter will be TONS better!**

**Hope to hear from you! Click the little Review button below!**

**-Rokit32**


End file.
